A cyclone is a widely used industrial gas-cleaning apparatus. Traditional cyclones use principles of centrifugal force to separate gas-borne particles from a gas stream (e.g., an air stream). Typically these cyclones use high air velocities and are associated with high turbulence intensity and particle re-entrainment, which can lead to low particle separation efficiency. For many years, the mainstream of cyclone technology was dominated by the reserve flow cyclone, with less research devoted to uniflow cyclones. In a uniflow cyclone, the gas and particles exit in the same direction. In a reverse flow cyclone, the gas reverses direction while in the cyclone and exits from the same direction that the inlet gas entered. Particles separated from the gas exit in the opposite direction.